


別丟下你的貓獨自在家

by HuanYu1998



Category: Breddy, Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23025286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuanYu1998/pseuds/HuanYu1998
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 35





	別丟下你的貓獨自在家

-大綱文 劇情不嚴謹 小學生文筆  
-考據向 內文具體參考資料詳見文章底部

內容有真有假 純粹腦補 如有雷同 不要當真

如果要選出一個關鍵字形容Twosetviolin今年的年末，我想整個團隊都會同意是「忙碌」二字。除了2020年世界巡迴的籌備活動，代辦事項上等待Eddy和Brett處理的工作好像不管怎麼都見不到底——比如Eddy剛還完債的《心如止水》、Brett還在練習的《柴小協》、還有因為黑色星期五折扣而庫存不足的周邊商品。

12月，因為工作關係兩人已經在新加坡待了近一個月，經過商量後決定由Eddy獨自飛往台灣檢查merch庫存，而Brett和他大多數的行李和樂器都將暫時留在新加坡。

這對Eddy來說不是什麼太難搞的出差，只是誰也沒想到他才剛落地第一天就被粉絲在咖啡廳捕捉到，對方穿著merch，緊張兮兮地問：「那個，你是Eddy嗎？」

Eddy有些驚喜，他點點頭，友好地用中文和台灣粉絲聊天，說了很多關於小提琴和頻道的事情，也同意了粉絲要求的簽名⋯⋯這本該是一次普通的巧遇，直到粉絲將他們的合照po上instagram，引起一陣騷動後Brett才得知了這件事。

——你不是去出差的嗎？一下子沒看住你就和別人笑得那麼開心，姓陳的你給我等著。

Brett在酒店內憤恨不平地練琴，他只知道Eddy和粉絲聊天了，卻不知道Eddy之所以會和粉絲聊這麼久是因為對方第二句話就把話題引到了Brett身上。

柴小協從來就不是能輕鬆應對的曲目，Brett有些煩躁，又擔心聲音太大打擾到其他住戶。他控制住了音量，卻沒控制好手勁，直到他發現琴弦不對勁時已經晚了——啪地一聲，弦在他手上斷成兩半。

「Fuck.」Brett對著斷了弦的琴拍了一張照po上instragram，心說這下好了，意外總是在這種時候發生，Eddy Chen你最好查看我的限時動態，然後在十分鐘內給我發訊息，否則我們的戀情就要跟練琴一樣發生事故了。

他氣呼呼地給小提琴換好備用琴弦，轉頭確認了一下頻道後台的訂閱人數，氣一下子消了大半。

Eddy還是沒有給他發訊息，但Brett沒有時間處理他那些小心思——不生氣了，只想哭，給柴科夫斯基大佬低頭。

-

Eddy畢竟不是去玩的，他花了兩天和廠方接洽，終於將merch整倉完畢。Brett把Eddy傳給他的資料簡單處理了一下，之後通知團隊編輯網頁，將上衣和其他衣飾重新上架。

[Brettybang]：順利解決，謝啦兄弟。

[eddy_adventure]：有沒有獎勵？

[Brettybang]：應該的，你辛苦了。等你回來我請你吃飯？

Eddy握著手機笑出聲，

[eddy_adventure]：我們什麼關係了，還談請客？兩天沒見到你了，讓我看看你吧。

Brett自己都沒發現他看到訊息後笑得有多開心。他和Eddy在一起多少年了，怎麼會不曉得Eddy在說什麼？要是前幾天他沒發現那張粉絲合照，或許還會答應Eddy關於cam sex的邀請，但是現在——想都別想。

他打開instragram，頂著一頭亂七八糟的頭髮直接錄了一段短片，在個人帳號的限時動態點擊發佈。

[Brettybang]：好了，看吧。

[eddy_adventure]回覆了你的限時動態：⋯⋯

Brett對著訊息框點了兩下，沒忍住在房間內爆笑。

-

事情都處理完了，Eddy在台灣也沒有其他工作纏身。隔天Brett打了電話問Eddy什麼時候回來，Eddy說機票買了下週的，預計這兩天要回家和家人團聚一下。

對方都說了要回家探親，Brett也不敢打擾，但他在新加坡的朋友實在不多，也不好總是找人出來在外頭玩。他坐在電腦前編輯素材，一個小時內換了四次姿勢……他胡亂抓了抓頭髮，以前待在同個城市或國家的時候沒覺得，怎麼現在Eddy才離開不過四天，Brett就覺得已經和他分開了很久？

[Brettybang]發佈了新的限時動態：我的小提琴在哪？（空的小提琴盒，畫外音是Brett的低音砲）

粉絲的私信湧入密聊，笑著說Brett你不要逃避練習！只有Ray的回覆鶴立雞群，他什麼也沒說，只是發了一條youtube的影片連結給他。

[raychenciolin]：[TwoSetViolin/if my violin were a person（假如我的小提琴是人類）] 

Brett一下子漲紅了臉，還在思考該怎麼回覆另一條訊息就跳了出來，Brett看了一眼，沒忍住揚起嘴角。

[eddy_adventure]回覆了你的限時動態：我也想你。

Brett把自己窩進沙發，喬了一個最舒服的姿勢：

[brettybang]：我不想你啊。

[eddy_adventure]：沒關係，我想你就好。

[brettybang]：那你還用也這個字。

[eddy_adventure]：你很小氣誒，想我一下會怎樣。

[brettybang]：哈哈哈哈，不要咧！

Ray：Brett為什麼已讀我。

-

又隔一天的早晨，Eddy告訴Brett自己晚上要去一個叫追光季的祭典玩，要是回家晚了來不及打電話就別等他了，讓Brett自己先睡。

Brett：「追光季？不是傳統祭典吧，我怎麼從來沒聽過，不過好像挺有趣的。你和誰一起去？表弟嗎？」

Eddy從電話那頭聽出了一些不尋常的味道，他心裡好笑，但也不戳破：「不是，表弟還沒下南部呢。」

Brett哦了一聲便換了話題，和Eddy抱怨幾句好想吃火鍋。

中午他實在不想再把自己關在房間裡，約了朋友吃飲茶，出門前學Eddy把耳機掛在脖子上，到了餐廳才拿下來擺在桌子上。

Eddy興許是和別的朋友出去玩了，Brett給他發了好多食物照片，但他一張也沒有點開來看。Brett沒收到回應有點無聊，隨意挑了一張看起來最可口的po上instragram。

Ray的私訊馬上就來了：

[raychenciolin]：哎呦，桌上那什麼，情侶耳機？

[Brettybang]：……

國際知名獨奏家怎麼這麼閒，簡直視練琴為無物。  
Brett開始認真考慮把Ray拉進黑名單裡。

Eddy確實在和別的朋友吃飯，隔了大半天才看到Brett的動態，和朋友告別後他獨自前往祭典，站在門口笑著拍了張追光季的照片po上instagram。

[eddy_adventure]回覆了你的現時動態：一個人到現場了，很美。以後想和你一起去看極光。

他又給Brett單獨發了幾段影片，帶他一起看遍祭典的每一場演出，穿梭每一個角落，讓遠在台灣的光影映入他眼簾，包含人海中的情侶、朋友、家人……

Brett握著手機沉默了好一會，輕輕吐出一口氣，單獨給Eddy發了一段錄音：「好，約好了。」

-

隔天早上，Eddy終於等來南下的表弟。還在路上時表弟就特別發訊息跟Brett打招呼，和小時候一樣跟喊Eddy一樣喊他哥哥，Brett開心地和他聊了一會，讓他和Eddy都注意安全。

從小Brett和Eddy一起把表弟當親弟弟一樣照顧，但當表弟發來和Eddy在車上的合照，Brett還是不可控制的嫉妒了。和Eddy異地的第六天，Brett不打算再自欺欺人——他翻出Eddy留下的衣服，抱著它倒在沙發上。他是真的好想他。

Brett有一點點認床，這陣子睡眠品質不算好，倒水的時候一恍神不小心打碎了玻璃杯。玻璃破碎的瞬間他沒忍住又爆了句粗，本來想自己默默掃掉，下一秒像是突然想到什麼似的拿出手機，將鏡頭對準地上的碎玻璃，拍了短片上傳到instragram。

[brettybang]：My shattered dreams.（我破碎的夢）

本來以為Eddy會馬上回覆，沒想到因為台灣正進行遊行活動，交通管制讓整台車卡在路上無法動彈。

Eddy忙著查找替代路線，沒有空閒點開instragram，自然也看不到Brett的限時動態。以前也不是沒有發生過Eddy漏回Brett訊息的事情，但那次是因為Eddy在練琴，Brett也就沒有說什麼。

但這次呢？Brett坐在床上盯著房間角落Eddy的琴盒，鬧脾氣似的點開twosetviolin的官方twitter，發了一則貼文：You have practicen’t!（我知道你沒練習！）

——你的樂器甚至還在我手上！

他走向Eddy的琴盒，蹲下身來溫柔地摸了摸，發現有些積灰，便拿起清潔布幫他把琴盒擦乾淨。因為是私人物品，所以就算Eddy的行李放在Brett房裡，顧及隱私Brett也從來沒有私自翻看過；這次幫Eddy清潔樂器他才突然看到琴盒旁的行李箱中放著一個小盒子，拿出來一看發現是Eddy的手錶⋯⋯他忘記帶了嗎？

Brett思考了一會兒，最終沒忍住把Eddy的手錶戴到自己左手手腕上；聽著秒針在脈搏上一起跳動著，好像他和Eddy也更靠近了些。

Brett戴著錶出門和朋友吃晚餐，在他第四次放下筷子觸碰手錶時朋友終於忍不住了，問他：「這錶不是你們的周邊商品嗎？都戴多久了，怎麼，這個不一樣？特別的？」

Brett拿起手機點開instragram，拜託朋友替他拍一段影片。

[brettybang]：Finally did it.（終於能這麼做了。）

然後他笑了：「是啊，可不是嘛。」

特別的，他喜歡這個詞。  
他是特別的。

-

轉眼來到Eddy回新加坡的日子，他掛著耳機準備從車站走到機場，卻沒想到在路上又被粉絲捕捉。

粉絲將合照po上Reddit，Eddy看到後沒忍住笑了出來，想知道要是Brett看到了又會做出什麼事，只是他沒想到的是Brett前一天和他玩得太晚（Eddy終於如願以償玩了cam sex），到現在都還沒能起得來，正倒在床上昏睡。

從台灣飛往新加坡大約四小時半的飛行時間，Eddy的班機時間還算早，到了台灣也就剛過中午。Brett昨天告訴他自己會來接機，但Eddy打了兩通電話也沒找到Brett，猜測他大概還沒醒，便自己拖著行李出機場，繞去買了兩杯珍珠奶茶。

Eddy輕手輕腳打開Brett的臥室房門，看到Brett還光著身體抱著自己的襯衫，在床上縮成一團呼呼大睡。

Eddy幾乎是一瞬間就硬了。

Eddy：「……」  
Eddy：「I’m erectn’t.」（Erect，勃起）

但我們是考據向大綱文，不可以出現NSFW的畫面。

Eddy只能放下行李走向床邊，低頭親了親Brett的額頭。Brett張開眼看到Eddy時還以為在做夢，嘟囔著「你怎麼還不回來」「我想你了」「我想要抱抱你」⋯⋯直到一股力量將他和棉被整個抱住，他靠在Eddy的胸膛，心跳聲傳入耳中他才突然清醒，意識到Eddy真的回來了。

Brett從床上彈起來，先是道歉他睡過頭了，下一秒又往他後頸巴了一下，報昨天被Eddy欺負的仇。

Eddy多有先見之明的一個人啊，用一杯珍奶把人哄好了，之後又拍了照片上傳instragram，Brett的心裡這才舒暢一些。

更別提Eddy還特別用了twosetviolin的帳號發佈，Brett發現後走進浴室朝正在刮鬍子的Eddy親了一大口當作獎勵——這些天粉絲天天討論Eddy去哪了？為什麼沒有看到Brett？他是和誰在一起？Eddy是去玩的嗎？為什麼沒有帶上Brett？

Brett撇撇嘴，心說下次再也不給你們機會這麼問了。

那天晚上Eddy帶Brett去吃了他心心念念的火鍋，沒想到店員居然是粉絲，小心翼翼地問「能不能要簽名？」

Brett笑得特別猖狂：「行啊你，去台灣被一堆粉絲認出來，現在簽個名都臨危不亂了。」

Eddy聽他這麼說反而抖了下手，Brett爆笑著拿出手機錄影，發佈到snapchat。

[brettybang]：don’t mess up the autograph.（別搞砸了你的簽名）

他看著粉絲歡天喜地大喊「Eddy跟Brett又會和啦他們還去吃了海底撈啊啊啊啊」，沒忍住笑了出來。

Eddy給店員簽完名，發現Brett撐著頭盯著他看，好笑問道：「怎麼了，為什麼這樣看著我？」

Brett搖搖頭，笑得露出小虎牙：「下次你回台灣的時候，帶上我一起吧。」

Eddy愣了一下，也沒忍住和他一起笑了出來。

「好啊。」他說。

他再也不會丟下他的貓獨自在家。

-

番外：

兩人開開心心吃了火鍋，甜甜蜜蜜nsfw了一番。  
Brett忙著應付屁股痛的問題，沒有空扮演網癮少年。

至於Ray因為在twitter上大肆連載Brett和Eddy的手銬play同人文、所以終於被Brett關進黑名單三天的事，就又是後話了。

養貓真的挺有趣的，是吧？

fin.  
2019.12.24

12/17  
Eddy-在台灣巧遇粉絲 聊了15分鐘（噗浪）  
Brett-琴弦斷掉 配字intense（ig個帳/story）

12/18  
Merch重新上架  
Brett-自拍額頭+瀏海 配字Nice（ig個帳/story）

12/20  
Brett-空琴盒 where’s the violin（ig官號/story）  
Brety-拍一桌飲茶 餐廳在新加坡 （ig個帳/story）  
Eddy-追光季現場風景照 地點在台灣（ig個帳/story）

12/21  
Eddy的表弟-驅車南下（ig/story）  
Brett-打碎玻璃 my shattered dreams（ig個帳/story）  
twitter-You have practicen’t and we know.  
Brett-晚餐 灑鹽 配字Finally did it（ig個帳/story）

12/22  
Eddy-在機場巧遇粉絲 合照被放上Reddit  
twoset-兩杯幸福堂珍奶的照片（ig官號/story）  
twoset-吃海底撈 店員站在桌邊 E在翻便條紙 Brett掌鏡 畫外音don’t mess up the autograph.（Brett snapchat個帳）

備註：  
1.story=限時動態  
2.nsfw=not safe for work 背後注意 通常是r18內容  
3.Brett沒有真的拉黑Ray  
4.但Ray真的有寫Breddy文

具體城市不作贅述  
不是私生 未曾蹲點 杜絕騷擾 做個好琴粉～


End file.
